Playing with Equipment
by Fearles2
Summary: Edward and Bella work together at the local sporting goods store. When the boss is away, Edward and Bella play. Rated M for lemons and language.


**Hope you like my one shot :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

"Edward Cullen! Where do you think you're going?" Carlisle asked with authority as I walked towards the front door.

"Where do you think, Dad? I'm going to work."

"Again?" He asked in disbelief.

My father had always disapproved of me working at the local sporting goods store. Our family was pretty well off so he had always thought that my part-time job was highly unnecessary. Every time he complained, I'd simply tell him it was just for the experience.

It wasn't _really_ for the experience though. The main reason I'd applied for the store in the first place was because of a beautiful brown-eyed girl. Bella Swan was like no other girl I'd ever met. She wasn't one of those people who fussed over their looks.

There was just something about her personality, along with her soft pale skin and un-brushed long brown hair that made her so _sexy_.

It sucked that we didn't go to the same school. Although she also lived in Forks, Bella attended school in La Push. Apparently, her dad wanted her to go to a school where she _knew_ people. This meant that I only got to see Bella a couple of days a week, so I was constantly missing her.

My feelings towards Bella were strong, although I doubted that she felt the same way. She was _way _out of my league.

As I got out of my car, I noticed that there was only one other car in the lot - Bella's red truck.

_Hell Yeah._

I walked in and saw Bella sweeping the floor.

"Hey beautiful, quiet night?"

Bella looked up and blushed. "Yeah it is. What do you want to do tonight?"

Whenever it was a quiet shift with just Bella and I, we'd play with the equipment. Bella was rather clumsy though, so one of us usually got hurt but that never stopped us before.

"Soccer?" I asked,

"Seriously Edward, are you suicidal or something?"

I chuckled. "You need to learn. I'll go get the ball." I said as I went towards the basket of balls and got out a soccer ball.

"Before you got here, I set up one of those dome tents so we can use that as the goals." Bella suggested.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why'd you pitch a tent for?" I asked, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Newton wanted it on display or something, I don't know."

I didn't want Bella to get hurt so I offered to be goalie. "Your funeral." She simply responded.

Bella's attempt to kick a goal was kind of _terrible_. She'd always missed it by well, _a lot_.

"Okay I give up." Bella said defeated.

"Do you think Einstein gave up when he was inventing the light bulb?" I asked.

"Yes he did because Thomas Edison was the one who invented the light bulb." She smirked.

"_Smartie Pants._" I said under my breath. Bella giggled.

"One more time." She said sighing.

Out of the blue, a ball came flying at my face.

"Ouch! Aw man!" I exclaimed falling back inside the tent.

Bella crawled inside with me. "Oh my god! Edward I'm so sorry!!"

Bella was so close I could smell her sweet, strawberry scent. She moved closer and starter caressing the bottom of my eyes. Her touch was so gentle and welcoming.

I didn't want to lose the contact so I started acting like a little pussy.

"It hurts like a bitch." I said, pouting.

"I really am sorry Edward." I felt bad that she was making such a bad deal out of it but I loved the close proximity between us.

Bella pulled me in and my head ended up on her chest. Now _that _felt nice. I just sat there, taking in the moment while Bella was rubbing my under my eyes, my cheek and chin.

I loved the position we were in right now and I had no desire to move…ever.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Your boobies are soft." I replied, ignoring her question.

She smacked my arm and removed my head from her chest. "Okay, I think you're fine now."

"No!" I protested. "I'm going to get a black eye soon. We'll see how fine I am _then_."

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously, you put a lot of force into that kick…almost as if it were deliberate." I said eyeing her sceptically.

"I was frustrated." She explained.

"My face is frustrating?" I asked pouting.

"Yeah it is, actually." Bella said, giving me an evil smile.

I started tickling Bella's sides. I knew it was her weakness.

"Edward…stop!!!" She said between laughs. "I swear…you'll pay…I know…where you live…STOP!!" It was cute how Bella was threatening me, even though she was so defenseless.

I'm not sure how, but all of a sudden she kneed me in the ribs. Okay, maybe she wasn't so defenseless after all.

"Fuck! Oh my god Bella, do you hate me or something?" I said wincing at the pain.

"Oh my god, I swear it wasn't deliberate!" She said biting her lip.

"Yeah I know." I reassured her.

She looked upset so I pulled her into a hug.

"I really am sorry." Bella whispered.

I cupped her cheek and moved so our foreheads were touching.

"Don't be sorry." I said as I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "The clumsiness is part of your charm."

Bella blushed again. I moved my head back a bit so I could see her blush more clearly.

"So, what do you think makes _me_ charming, Bella?" I was curious.

"What makes you think your charming?"

Okay, I had no response to that.

Bella put her hand on my lap. "I'm kidding Edward. Everything about you makes you charming. Your emerald green eyes, untamed bronze hair, sexy jaw, not to mention your arrogant personality." I laughed at that. "I also love the way you never talk back to a rude customer but when they leave you don't shut up about it, not to mention your ability to sweet talk your way -"

I cut Bella off by crashing my lips with hers. She didn't even hesitate to respond.

Bella's hands were in my hair, pulling me closer to her. One of my hands were cupping her check, the other was on her hip, pulling them closer to my own.

I wasn't sure how long Bella and I was making out but her little touches and soft moans were driving me insane. I hope she didn't feel my cock stiffening.

Bella moved back and smirked at me. "Now who's pitching the tent?" She teased.

"Mrs. Newton made me do it." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well then," Bella said getting up. "I guess Mrs. Newton can be the one to solve your little problem."

What? Never!

I pulled Bella towards me and sat her on my lap.

"_Little_? Bella, can you not feel the bulkiness that is my thick cock, hidden beneath my pants?"

She raised an eyebrow and grinned an evil looking grin. "Well, we should let the poor guy out then, I bet he's suffocating in there."

_Damn right he is._

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crossing the line. I'm pretty sure we'd passed the 'just friends' line a while ago, why not keep going?

Bella bit her lip and stared my pronounced erection. You'd think that I'd feel uncomfortable but it just made me even harder, if that were possible.

"You're sure right?" She asked, still staring.

_More sure than you'll ever know, love._

I lifted her chin and so I could look her in the eyes. "Of course I am, Bella. It's always been _you_. You're the one I think about all day long, the one I yearn for, the reason I'm even working at this store in the first place."

She smiled at me and gently stroked my cheek right.

"I'm sorry Edward…" Bella said as she moved her hand away from my cheek.

I should have known this would happen, I was setting myself up for this.

"…But I…I'm going to kiss you now and I'm not sure if I'll ever stop."

Before I could even process what she had said, Bella pushed me down on to the floor of the tent and straddled me. She then moved down towards me, her lips finding mine without delay.

Our kiss was long, passionate and quite intense.

Bella rubbed her hips against mine and went to unbutton my white button-up shirt. I just laid there watching her concentrate on my buttons. She finally got my shirt opened and starting to gently caress my ribs.

"Sorry Edward." Bella said, looking into my eyes. I just smiled and shook my head.

I sat back up, with Bella still straddling me and shrugged off my shirt. My hands moved to the buttons on Bella's white blouse and I started to unbutton them. I slid Bella's blouse off her shoulders, then slowly unclasped her red-laced bra. I couldn't help but gape at her, she was so stunning topless. I then removed her shoes and moved to undo her jeans, slowly sliding them off. I gasped at the sight of her.

Innocent Bella Swan was sitting there before me, wearing nothing but a red g-string. I think I might have died and gone to heaven.

"May I?" I asked gesturing to her g-string.

Bella blushed and nodded.

She stood up and I slowly slid the g-string down her soft creamy white legs. Bella stepped out of her underwear and sat back down, trying to cover herself.

"Please don't." I said, putting my hand on top of hers, which were covering her breasts. "You're a vision, Bella."

Slowly, Bella removed her hands and I couldn't help but caress her hard nipples with my thumbs.

"Your turn." She said, biting her lip.

I took off my shoes and socks, throwing them somewhere behind me. I then stood up – my head almost hitting the top of the tent. I unbuckled my belt, and undid my jeans, taking them off. All that was left were my boxers.

"Wow. Now there's some equipment worth playing with." Bella muttered. I chuckled. Maybe after today, it'll be the only equipment we ever play with during work.

"Weren't you doing the honors?" I asked. Bella gave me a small smile.

Bella got up on her knees. Slowly, she slid my boxers off and out sprang my hard erection. It was right in Bella's face.

Before I knew it, Bella was grasping my cock tightly. All of a sudden, my cock was enveloped in Bella's hot little mouth.

"Ugh Bella!" I groaned.

"Mmmmm." Bella moaned as she licked, sucked and scraped my dick with her teeth.

"Holy fuck, Bella!" I said, grunting. "Words can't even describe how good your mouth feels."

"Fuck yeah…" I moaned

Suddenly, Bella released my cock and starting stroking it with her little hands.

"You taste _so _good Edward. Fuck my mouth." Bella said as she shoved my cock back into her mouth.

_Oh god._

I put my hands on the back of her head and slowly moved my hips back and forth, thrusting into her mouth.

"Mmmmm." Bella moaned again. That's when I noticed Bella was thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy.

It was so fucking hot. I started to move my hips at a much quicker pace. Bella also increased the pace adding another finger inside of her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slid out of Bella. She removed her fingers and looked up at me with questioning eyes.

I went down on my knees and looked into Bella's eyes. "I need you, Bella. All of you."

She smirked and blushed. "I'm on the pill." She murmured.

I smiled at the idea of making love to Bella without any barriers. Gently, I directed her to lie down on the floor and hovered above her.

I slid the tip of my cock up and down the slits of Bella's glistening wet pussy.

"Quit teasing Edward or I'll use my fingers to finish myself off." Bella said glaring.

"Is that a promise?"

Bella continued to glare and got up on her elbows. I gently pushed her back down and place kisses all over her face.

"I'm sorry love, no more teasing."

Bella smiled as I went and held on to her hips, positioning myself at her entrance.

"Do it." Bella said, frustrated.

Slowly, I pushed into Bella. I couldn't even suppress a groan; Bella's pussy was so warm and tight.

I stayed inside her motionless for a while to let Bella adjust to my size. It was also because if I moved, I'd probably let myself go like a hormonal teenager. _Wait, I was a teenager. _Whatever. I moved down and starting kissing those beautiful lips of hers.

Bella starting moving her hips up and down, side to side. That's when I started moving in and out of her.

Bella moaned.

"Argh!" I groaned. "Fuck Bella, your sweet pussy feels so good around my cock."

Bella whimpered. "Oh yeah! Faster Edward! Harder!!" She exclaimed, moaning. I increased my pace as Bella wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Uh…oh god…Bella…FUCK! Yes!" I grunted.

"You like my cock fucking your beautiful pussy nice and hard, don't you, Bella?" I asked, slighting out of breath. Bella moaned in response.

The extreme pleasure mixed with the sight of beautiful Bella moving under me while making erotic sounds made the experience that much more intense.

"Edward…so…close…UH!!"

"Ooh yeah! Me too baby!" I groaned as I moved my left hand to stroke her hair while my right hand went to rub her clit at a rapid speed. Bella gasped and I quickened my thrusts.

Bella's walls started clamping down on my cock, her climax roaring through body.

"Aaaaahh!! Edward!!!"

My cock twitched and I couldn't take it any longer.

I released hard and fast inside of Bella, groaning, grunting and moaning. I ended up collapsing on top of her.

"Edward…"

I rolled off Bella. Lying on the floor of the tent, I pulled Bella in so her head was resting on my chest.

Bella started tracing my ribs. "How are you feeling now?" She asked.

I had actually forgotten about my injuries today.

"Pretty good actually. I think one more round would help it heal much quicker though."

"Hmmm…sexual healing?"

I chuckled and kissed her on the head. Bella got up and straddled me, running her fingers through my hair.

"If you think it'll help then we should probably go again."

I couldn't hide the huge grin threatening to take over my face.

This girl was _incredible_.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. x**


End file.
